The new threat to the galaxy
by Honeybumcx
Summary: Shepard finally save the galaxy from the reaper threat but lost his life doing it, but now we face a new threat, this is a fanfic im writing about my favorite game! sorry if the first part is so small just wanted to get a closer look at whats going on and This features fc of mine so yeah enjoy your reading!


Galaxys New war

Chapter~1

The Entrance

The holding the 6th cermony of the day the reapers were deafted and Shepard was victoures he did all he could to save the galaxy and the reapers have finally vanished. So we thought. I sit at the bar watching every species dance their hearts out, swinging and jumping. Just go with the rythemes of the music. Well Dancing is not my thing Im more of a drinking kind of Drell. I can sometimes hold my liquor well for awhile unless i go over my limits. I watch this krogen looking at me with a weriod gaze. I shrug it off and dust off my Formal Suit and I admire its texture and designs. I trace my finger across the red swirls across my arms and look back at my blue colored drink. I take it in my palms and take a few sips of it and place it back down hearing a clank noise. I look back at the dancers until something else catches my eyes the krogan was sitting right next to me now. I adjust my self so that im looking straight at him. "Can I help you" I ask with my squinted abit giving abit of a curious look.

He stares into my eyes and makes a slight huff "No but you can help me." I cross my arms "Oh how so." He chuckles and leans his arm on the bar counter "Some one told me about how Drell are easy to take home." I sigh and shake my head "Oh so your that kind of krogan" He grabs my arm and smirks "So am I right or am I wasting my time here?" I shake him off my arm "No your not go waste your time with one of the asari whores." "Oh Fiesty one too. I love it" He gets off his seat and tries to get my arm again until their is a loud shattering noise and explosions blasting throught the club. I watch as the krogen jumps behind the bar and hides under it. The only right since to do is do the same. I copy his actions and try to keep calm as I hear gun fire and screaming.

What the hell is going is all I can think of in my mind right now. I sit up abit and peak my eyes out looking at what was going on. It was aweful. I see dead dancers,Krogan,Humans, and everything above blown up or shot to death with blood staining it corpes. "Oh god." I hide back under the bar with pure panic as my breathing gets heavey and fatser. The krogan shakes his head and pulls out a shotgun. "Relax babe this is going to be easy." Ignore the fact of what he says still hearing gun shots and bombs going off every second. I watch him jump out and let out a loud battle cry as i hear loud shots of fire from the gun. Until I heara sound of metal bouncing to the ground and along of the sound of 200 bricks hitting the floor. "The krogan was weak...and they say the are the most powerful" I hear a wicked women laugh "This Planet was easy to get rid of..Idiots didnt even plan of defenses." I hear silence for abit until the woman laughs again "Hmm...seems like everyones dead the shadow pack is done here." I peak my head slowly and watch them exit and I study their outfits slowly. They're all wearing black and grey outfits but I couldnt see what species they were. They all are finally out the door. I pull my self up and jump over the bar and land on something making a gushy sound. I look down to my surprise seeing its the krogen with his head nearly shot off. I shriek and get off him quickly and start coughing up abit as i fall to my knees. "Oh god."

All I can see is dead bodies everywhere. What did we do to deserve this. They killed innocent people for nothing and what did they mean by killed all of them. Did they whipe this whole planet out. Dear god. I pull my self back up and shake my head ignoring all the bodies around me and start heading twords the exit until my toe bumps into something. I look down again seeing its the shotgun the krogan was holding. I pick it up slowly admiring the gun and get a frim grip on it. "I have to stop this." Whispering to my self. These people cant live for what they are doing what if they attack more planets endangering every kind. I sigh and shake my head. No I got to stop this from happening. For they can see the true rath of Jay Alexander Miles and I shall avenge everyone here.


End file.
